Big Family 8: The Second Generation
Lucky: For seven seasons, many new and old Houseguests have competed season-after-season. But now, since I bet the entire viewing world is tired of these Houseguests, it's time to bring in a new generation. Sixteen all new Houseguests will enter the house and experience, Big Family 8: The Second Generation! Houseguests: #Carmelina - The Quiet Bookworm -XXSolarEclipseXX #Jessica - The Devious Diva - Dianted #Carter - The Bubbly Delight - Dianted #Estelle - The Fierce Granny - Zannabanna #Sasha - The Vivacious Competitor - Zannabanna 'Evicted - Day 4 / Returns - Day 5, ' #Gerald - The Upfront Strategist -XXSolarEclipseXX '''Evicted - Day 7 #Kat - The Crazy Girl - Dawntdrotifan Evicted - Day 7 #Yang - The Psychopath - Conker511 Evicted - Day 1 / Returns - Day 4, Evicted - Day 6 #Yin - The Kid - Conker511 Evicted - Day 6 #Fiona - The Dangerous Criminal - NanoPower512 Evicted - Day 5 #Mabel - The YouTube Host - NanoPower512 Evicted - Day 3 #Lydia - The Country Girl - Dawntdrotifan Evicted - Day 3 #Will - The Sarcastic Skater - CartoonHopper Evicted - Day 2 #Emma - The Goody-Goody - Blake Megido Walked - Day 2 #Dreyk - The Information Manipulator - Blake Megido Evicted - Day 2 #Maya - The Asian Actress - CartoonHopper Evicted - Day 1 Table Pre-Chat: Lucky: Welcome new Houseguests! Since there are no returnees, get to know each other for the first time. Carter: *Arrives* YAY! I have always wanted to be here! *Laughs* Cool! Jessica: *Arrives* Ugh! Shut up! I am going to win this, and no one is going to get in my way! Lydia : *Arrives* Well Howdy Y'all it's a Mighty pleasure Kat : *Arrives* OOOOOOOHHHHHH I like this house but it could use like Sparkles and Kittens I love kittens and Pickles I really like pickles do you guys? *Talks really fast without stopping* Jessica: Shut up already! Auhhhh! Ugh! I hate people! Yin: Hui! I love pickles! And Kittens and i do not like sparkles -.- Yang: UGHR! Gurl you are so annoying, and i am only been here 10 secs! Lydia : Even more annoying than a Rat caught in your pipes Day 1 Living Room Lucky: Welcome new Houseguests to Big Family 8: The Second Generation! The producers said you better be funnier than the older cast. Anyways, if you have seen any season of Big Family, which if you haven't, you live under a rock, but the rules will be the same. There will be Head of Household challenges, Nomination ceremonies, Veto competitions, Veto ceremonies, and eviction ceremonies daily. Lots of ceremonies, I know... If you are the last one standing, you are obviously the winner. Make friends, win challenges, and act like a Big Family! Good luck! Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Bedroom A Bedroom B Bedroom C Bedroom D HOH Challenge '''Lucky: For your first Head of Household challenge, I will be giving you a break. You will all answer the same question. The best true answer will win Head of Household. Simple, right? Your question is.... What is your deepest darkest secret? You all knew it was going to HAVE to be revealed, but not first. Hahaha! Share below! Mabel: *recording* Well..... I-i..... I'M NOT ACTUALLY FAMOUS! My fan base is mainly including all my back up accounts, just so I'd gain 1,000,000 subs! Yin: I support Justin Bieber, HIS SONGS ARE REALLY GOOD! Yang: I make yin do my homework! D: Yiin: Since when is that a secret? Yang: SINCE I CAME ON THIS SHOW! Dreyk: ...this question... Well, my deepest, most darkest, gloomiest secret is...I care more about my reputation than anything else. Like, anything else. Fiona:…………………I'm......scared of ballerinas..... they're so evil but DON'T TELL ANYONE! >:( Lucky: *wakes up* Oh, sorry... You guys are just like...... THE MOST BORING CAST EVER!!! I don't know how I'm gonna choose someone. It's between infamous girl, Bieber-fever person, homework copying weirdo, reputation jerk, and the ballerina criminal. Well.... I guess the winner is............ MABEL!! You at least revealed something that was unknown.... Nominations '''Lucky: Okay, Mabel. You have a special job today for Head of Household. Of course, you will nominate two Houseguests for eviction, but you will automatically get to vote to evict one person of your choice. '''Lucky: By the power of Random.org, Mabel votes to evict Maya and nominates Jessica and Estelle. That means Maya you are the first person evicted from the Big Family 8 house AND Jessica and Estelle, you must fight to stay in the game. Veto Competition '''Lucky: The first person to correctly guess my favorite song will win veto. By the way, if you think these challenges are easy, think again... Jessica: I don't know... this one? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HXEJjtBouRA Carter: THIS ONE! *Laughs* http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ci-KxKP4EeQ Lucky: Of course Jessica know I love to get lucky... So she wins veto! Veto Ceremony '''Lucky: Obviously Jessica, you are vetoing yourself, but who do you choose the replacement nominee to be? Jessica: Actually, ince it looks like Estelle is going to die anyways, and since Yang is annoying as he**, I switch Estelle out for Yang. Lucky: Wow! Such a stupid move! Eviction Ceremony '''Lucky: Jessica and Yang have been nominated for eviction. Mabel and the nominees cannot vote. Carter: I vote Yang! Because Jessica's scary, and I know if I voted her, she'd beat me to a pulp. *Gulps* Dreyk: Jessica isn't scary >.> (CONF) I vote Jessica. Emma: Well...that was kind of a stupid move, Jessica, so I have to vote you. Estelle: I vote to evict Yang. Sasha: I vote to evict Yang. Carmelina: *gulps* I... uh... vote Yang... Gerald: Yang. Lucky: Sorry, Yang, but you are the second person to be evicted from the Big Family house. Good night Houseguests! Yang: YOU GUYS ARE IDIOTS! Atleast i did the challenge, oh and Chris, I AM A ****ING GIRL! Day 2 Living Room Lucky: Good morning remaining Houseguests! Congratulations! You made it past Day 1! BUT it only gets harder from now.... Oh, and by the way... TRIPLE EVICTION TONIGHT! Good luck Houseguests! Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Bedroom A Bedroom B Bedroom C Bedroom D HOH Challenge '''Lucky: It's a Big Family Day 2 tradition.... We're playing BIG FAMILY PLATFORM PUSH!!!! It only takes ONE (I REPEAT ONE) line to push another Houseguest off. The last one standing wins HOH. And you know what, why not? We will put the same twist in it today. The HOH will nominate people and vote to evict someone. Good luck and GO! Carmelina: *pushes Estelle* Gerald: *pushes Sasha* Yin: *pushes Jessica* Mabel: *pushes Yin, recording self* OMG, I'M LIKE SO GONNA WIN THIS! :D Fiona: *pushes Mabel* Just shut up >-> Lucky: KEEP PUSHING! Carter: *Pushes Dreyk* Fiona: *pushes Gerald* Carter: *Pushes Emma* Fiona: *pushes Carmelina* Carter: *Pushes Will* Fiona: *pushes Kat* Carter: *Pushed Fiona* Sorry! Carter: *Pushes Lydia* (I know this is sort of godplay, but if you don't like this Lucky, or if Dawn gets on, you can change or get rid of it!) Lucky: And Carter wins HOH! Nominations '''Lucky: Carter who do you vote to evict and which three people do you nominate for eviction? Carter: I EVICT DREYK! He seems scary! And I nominate... Gerald, Yin and Emma! Lucky: I'm sorry Dreyk but you are officially evicted from BF8... Veto Competition '''Lucky: To win veto, you must open the door (2 lines), welcome the guests (2 lines), seat them for dinner (1 line), eat dinner (5 lines), have a conversation (4 lines), and say goodbye to your guests (2 lines). The first person to say goodbye will win the POV! Sasha: *opens the door* (1) Emma: Lucky, well, I have an emergency so...I'll have to quit. Sasha: *opens the door* (2) Kat : *opens door* (1) Lydia : *opens door* (1) Sasha: *welcomes the guests* (1) Kat : *opens door* (2) I hope my guests like chocolate chip cookie dough Lydia : *opens door* (2) y'all hope so Sasha: *welcomes the guests* (2) Lydia : *welcomes guests* (1) Kat : *welcomes guests* (1) Lucky: Well Emma quits and because Sasha made it the farthest she wins veto. Veto Ceremony '''Lucky: Sasha would you like to use your power? Sasha: I choose to use the power of veto on Gerald and replace him with Will. Eviction Ceremony Lucky: Will and Yin have been nominated for eviction. The HOH and nominees cannot vote. Lydia : I vote will cause my insticnts tell me so Kat : well Will isn't as fun as yin so I vote Will!!!!! yay unicorn happy SUNSHINE Jessica: I vote Yin because he's annoying. Sasha: I vote to evict Yin. Estelle: I vote to evict Yin. Gerald: I vote Yin. Carmelina: *muttering* Y-Yin... Lucky: Well, sorry Yin, but you are evicted from the.... Oh wait! *picks up phone* Hello! Yeah... Mhm... Really? Ugh! Whatever... *hangs up* SO.... The producers like you Yin and because Will hasn't said ONE word at all he is evicted instead for inactivity... Good night Houseguests! Day 3 Living Room '''Lucky: Good morning remaining Houseguests! Are you enjoying yourselves? WELL, don't get too comfy... This doesn't really belong to me... ANYWAY, good luck, I guess.... Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Bedroom A Bedroom B Bedroom C Bedroom D HOH Challenge '''Lucky: For today's HOH, we will be playing "Crime Crushers". You must grab your items (8 lines), put the items back (8 lines), and ring the bell (1 line). The first person to finish wins HOH. Now....... GO! Jessica: *Grabs items* (1) Carter: *Grabs items* (1) Sasha: *grabs items* (1) Estelle: *grabs items* (1) Yin: *grabs items* Lucky: Since none of you made it far... Yin wins HOH since he was the last to edit. Nominations '''Lucky: Yin, which three Houseguests do you nominate for eviction? '''Lucky: Yin randomly nominates Sasha, Carter, and Lydia. Veto Competition '''Lucky: The first person to say "I win veto!" wins veto. Carter: I win veto! Sasha: I win veto. Lucky: Carter wins veto! Veto Ceremony '''Lucky: Carter will obviously save himself. But who do you choose the replacement nominee to be? Carter: Umm... Mabel. Eviction Ceremony Lucky: Mabel, Sasha, and Lydia have been nominated for eviction. Yin and the nominees cannot vote. Today you will be voting TWO people. The two with the most votes are evicted, Estelle: I vote to evict Lydia and Mabel. Jessica: I vote to evict Lydia and Mabel. Carter: I vote to evict Lydia and Mabel too! *Laughs* Kat : Wait Can I take Lydias spot for Elimination Lucky: Ehhhh... NO! Okay, Lydia and Mabel, I'm sorry... You have both been evicted from the Big Family house. Day 4 Living Room '''Lucky: Good morning final nine! You've made it past the hardest part of the game. It only gets easier from here... NOT! Today the HOH winner will open Pandora's Box and only one lucky victim will be evicted. Good luck Houseguests! Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom '''Would you like to open Pandora's Box, Yin? Yin: This will go bad, so no! Yang (On Phone): DO IT! Yin: Why!? Yang: (On Phone) to prove your not a wimp! Yin: FINE! I WILL! Yang: (On Phone) You are so doomed XD You have received................... A choice.... In PM! Bedroom A Bedroom B Bedroom C Bedroom D HOH Challenge '''Lucky: Just answer the questions... Pretty simple. The first six people to get it correct will move on. #1: Who was the first person evicted? Sasha: Maya Estelle: Maya Yin: YANG! By technically's she was thee first to go. Kat : I vote Maya Jessica: Maya Carter: Maya! Weehee! Yin: O.o, yang was technically the first to go, Maya was not evicted! SHE QUIT! YANG WAS EVICTED BY VOTE! Jessica: She did not quit, you fool. Mabel chose her for immediate eviction. NOW SHUT UP! Yin: DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP! But thanks for the correction, and technically Maya was ejected Jessica: Invalid. She was chosen for instant eviction, just like Dreyk, meaning Maya was evicted first. Now get of my face. Yin: Dudette, i am running on technicalities, fine, i change my answer to Maya (And it should work as Lucky has done this before and he has told me it is okay in another camp) Jessica: Now that has to be cheating. Yin: Kat changed her thing, why can't i? And how is it cheating? Jessica: It's cheating, because you're changing your answer after you find out the correct one. (Conker, and apparently Dawn changed their votes, I don't know if you will eliminated them in the challenge because of it, but still. XD) Yin: But... -.- (Lucky changes his stuff all the time on other camps, and he would be hipocritical if he eliminated us o the challenges of it0 Lucky: Oooo... I would keep the fighting but Sasha, Estelle, Kat, Jessica, Carter, and. Yin move on. #2: Who was the first voted out? Jessica: Yang! Carter: YANG! HEHEHEHE! Yin: WELL NOW THIS COMES UP! YANG! Lucky: Jessica and Yin move on. (Same user is not allowed) The is for the win. #3: Who won All-Stars? Yin: Obviously, LUNA! Lucky: YIN WINS HOH! Yin: YAY! And my stereotype is the kid, not the phycopath, thats my sisters Nominations Lucky: Yin, who do you nominate for eviction? (Two) Yin:I chose Jerssica and Kat Veto Competition Lucky: To win veto you must climb the hill (5 lines), sing the song (3 lines), and climb back down with the veto necklace (6 lines) but there are some obstacles. Between every different action, you will be asked a question about me, of course. If you get it correct, you may continue. If you get it wrong, you will be chased down the hill by a pack of dogs and you will have to start the challenge over again. GO! Yin: *climbs * Jessica: *Climbs hill* (1) Carter: *Climbs hill* (1) Yin: *climbs * (2) Jessica: *Climbs hill* (2) Carter: *Climbs hill* (2) Yin: *climbs* (3) Kat : *Climbs hilll 1 Yin: *climbs* (4) Kat : *Climbs 2 Jessica: *Climbs hill* (3) Carter: *Climbs hill* (3) Kat : *Climbs hill 3 Jessica: *Climbs hill* (4) Carter: *Climbs hill* (4) Kat : *Climbs hill 4 Jessica: *Climbs hill* (5) Carter: *Climbs hill* (5) Yin: *At top-** Jessica - What was Lucky's first word in Big Family? Carter - What was Lucky's second word? Yin - How about his third word? Yin: LOVE! SEASON ONE! Jessica: Sixteen! Carter: Contestants!? Lukcy: Jessica and Carter may continue. Yin: Will Lucky: Go Yin! Jessica: *Sings song* (1) Carter: *Sings song* (1) Yin: *sings the song* (1) Jessica: *Sings song* (2) Carter: *Sings song* (2) Yin: *sings the song* (2) Jessica: *Sings song* (3) Carter: *Sings song* (3) Yin: *sings the song* (3) Jessica - Name Lucky's greatest quality. Carter - Name Lucky's worst quality. Yin - What is Lucky's cousin's dogs name? Yin: Shoot, uh... Lucky: Shoot is correct! Go continue! Jessica: That he's an amazing host? Carter: He can sometimes be unfair? *Gulps* Yin: *climbs Down with veto necklace* (1) *dogs chase Jessica and Carter down the hill* MY BEST QUALITY IS MYSLEF AND I DONT HAVE ANY BAD QUALITIES!!!! Yin: *climbs Down with veto necklace* (2) YAY A SOLITUDE WIN! Unless i get the next wrong -.- '''Lucky: Yin wins veto!!! Yin: REALLY!? *falls into water of mountain and freezes* Veto Ceremony '''Lucky: Yin, would you like to use your power? Yin: yes, i will repolace Kat with Sasha Kat : YAY thank you Yin *Gives Yin a hug* Eviction Ceremony Lucky: Jessica and Sasha have been nominated for eviction. Send in yo votes! BTW, Yin and the nominees cannot vote. A special surprise will be revealed thanks to Pandora's Box after the eviction. Carter: I vote to evict Sasha. Sorry. Kat : oh no who do I pick if I pick a different person that someone else wants eliminated the would be UPSET!!! But if I pick someone that a one person wants to stay then someone else would be UPSET!!!!! But I vote SASHA Carmelina: J-j-jessica... Gerald: I vote for Jessica. Lucky: Well.... Cuz it's a tie..... Random.org evicts....... SASHA! Oh and by the way, Yin opened Pandora's Box and Yang is back in the game. Good night Houseguests! Day 5 Living Room '''Lucky: Good morning Houseguests! Welcome back Yang! Today you can vote for any Houseguest of your choice. Good luck! Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Bedroom A Carmelina: *sits down on a bed, digging her face into a book* Bedroom B Bedroom C Bedroom D Eviction Ceremony '''Lucky: Everyone can vote for whoever they want. The person with the most votes will be evicted and will become the FIRST jury member. Kat : Well I vote Fiona cause since she isn't active i can't be friends with her so unfair!!! Yin: I vote Fiona cause because Kat's reason Yang: IDC! FIONA I GEUSS! Jessica: I guess Fiona then. Carter: Fiona, I guess! Carmelina: Y-yang. He unfairly returned. :( Gerald: Yang. Estelle: I vote to evict Yang. Lucky: Sorry, Fiona, but you are evicted from the Big Family house. And you are not the first jury member. Oh, and remember how Yin opened Pandora's Box and Yang returned... Well... There also is a consequence and a benefit for everyone else. Yang's consequence is that he will be nominated every single eviction until he is evicted. He is allowed to win veto and take himself off the block, but he cannot win HOH. Now the benefit... Tonight, right now, you will be voting BACK IN one of the evicted Houseguests. All of the remaining Houseguests can vote below. Carmelina: Sasha... Gerald: Sasha. Estelle: I vote Sasha to return. Kat : How Sasha was evicted was wrong I desperately want my friend Lydia to return but to be honest Sasha competed a lot so Sasha! Jessica: Sasha is fine with me. Carter Sasha! Lucky: AND SASHA WILL RETURN TO THE BIG FAMILY HOUSE! Welcome back Sasha and good night Houseguests! Day 6 Living Room '''Lucky: Good morning Houseguests! And welcome back Sasha! You are the official final nine and the next seven evictees will be part of the jury. No more returning... Good luck Houseguests! Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Bedroom A Carmelina: *arrives in the bedroom, panting, and begins to write in her notebook, slightly giggling* Yin: *wakes up* What's with the gigiling! :D Carmelina: *gasps, and hides her notebook against her shirt* Nothing! D: Bedroom B Bedroom C Bedroom D HOH Challenge '''Lucky: Today you will be filling in the blank! The best one will win! I want __________ to return because _________. Carmelina: *gulps* I... uh... I... *runs off, nervously, with her book* Gerald: I want Fiona to return because she was always interesting. Jessica: I want Fiona to return because she was dangerous and interesting. Carter: I want Mabel to return because he was a really fun guy! Yin: I want Mabel to return because she was never really taken into consideration to have feelings, i mean, come on, she is a person too! Like Lucky, But i cannot compare her to him. Yang: BORING! I want No one should return beacsue they are useless jack*** who don't do anything right, like Yin! Lucky: I guess Carmelina wins... Nominations '''Lucky: Carmelina, which two Houseguests do you nominate for eviction. Yang is the third nominee. Carmelina: I... uh... *thinks to herself that she cannot destroy her ships* Yin and Jessica... Wait! No... Uh.. yes. Eviction Ceremony Lucky: Yin, Yang, and Jessica have been nominated for eviction. Carmelina and the nominees cannot vote. You will only vote for one person, but two will be leaving. Gerald: Yin. That kid's annoying. Jessica is a threat, but Yin needs to go. Sasha: I vote to evict Yin. Estelle: I vote to evict Yin. Carter: I vote, Yang! He (or she) is too annoying! (And Lucky, please don't eliminate Jessica instead of one of them because you don't want the user to have both of their characters to be eliminated at the same time, as this would be incredibly unfair) Kat : I vote Yin cuz my pet unicorn which I got from a leprechaun's Friends mermaid told me so Lucky: Well... I guess Kat's unicorn's leprechaun's friends memaid is right! Yin and Yang, the two Y bros, you have been evicted from the Big Family house and are the first two jury members. Good night Houseguests! Day 7 Living Room '''Lucky: Good morning Houseguests! Congrats on making it to the final seven!!! It will continue to get harder and great Houseguests will continue to get evicted. Good luck! Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Bedroom A Bedroom B Bedroom C Bedroom D HOH Challenge '''Lucky: You are going to be playing "Remember...". The first person to correctly list all of the HOH and veto challenges in order will win the Head of Household! Jessica: HOH: Give your deepest darkest secret, platform push, "Crime Crushers", questions about the season so far, there wasn't one, filling in the blank, and now "Remember..."! And Veto: Guess your favorite song, do a bunch of eating and greeting and other stuff, say "I win veto!", climb the hill and sing a song and grab that necklace or whatever, None, None, and we don't know today's. Lucky: Jessica wins HOH! Nominations '''Lucky: Jessica, which three Houseguests do you nominate for eviction? Jessica: Carmelina, Kat and Sasha. Veto Competition Lucky: To win veto, you have to shoot all of the eliminated contestants. It only takes one line. Since there are seven of you left, it will take nine lines to shoot all of the contestants. The first person to grab the veto necklace (1 line) wins veto! Jessica: *Shoots Maya* (1) Carter: *Shoots Maya* (1) Sasha: *shoots Maya* (1) Jessica: *Shoots Dreyk* (2) Carter: *Shoots Dreyk* (2) Sasha: *shoots Dreyk* (2) Jessica: *Shoots Emma* (3) Carter: *Shoots Emma* (3) Sasha: *shoots Emma* (3) Jessica: *Shoots Will* (4) Carter: *Shoots Will* (4) Sasha: *shoots Will* (4) Jessica: *Shoots Lydia* (5) Carter: *Shoots Lydia* (5) Sasha: *shoots Lydia* (5) Jessica: *Shoots Mabel* (6) Carter: *Shoots Mabel* (6) Sasha: *shoots Mabel* (6) Jessica: *Shoots Fiona* (7) Carter: *Shoots Fiona* (7) Sasha: *shoots Fiona* (7) Jessica: *Shoots Yin* (8) Carter: *Shoots Yin* (8) Sasha: *shoots Yin* (8) Jessica: *Shoots Yang* (9) Carter: *Shoots Yang* (9) Sasha: *shoots Yang* (9) Jessica: *Grabs veto necklace* (1) Yes! Lucky: And Jessica wins veto. Veto Ceremony '''Lucky: Would you like to use your power Jessica? Jessica: I would like to save Sasha and replace her with Gerard. (Dianted messaged me who he wanted to save.) Eviction Ceremony '''Lucky: Carmelina, Kat, and Gerard have been nominated for eviction. Today you will vote for two people. Jessica and the nominees cannot vote. Sasha: I vote to evict Kat and Gerald. Estelle: I vote to evict Kat and Gerald. Kat : Wait 2 people again D: Carter: I vote to evict Kat and Gerald! Lucky: Sorry, Kat and Gerald, but you have been evicted from the Big Family house. You are the third and fourth jury members! Good night Houseguests! Kat : Whatever I don't want to be by these half - witted people anyways I hope Sasha is next Though little back stabber but oh well bye Gerald: Didn't need this game anyway. >.> Day 8 Living Room '''Lucky: Good morning final five! This is Day 8! Only three of you will be heading to Day 9 tomorrow... The stakes are high, but you have literally nothing to lose. Good luck Houseguests! Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Bedroom A Bedroom B Bedroom C Bedroom D HOH Challenge '''Lucky: To win HOH, you must answer some questions about previous seasons of Big Family. The first one to four points wins HOH! Question #1: Which All-Star has competed in every season, but has never won? Sasha: Corey